


A Hopeful Start

by silsecri



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silsecri/pseuds/silsecri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Freak Nation, Max needs a little advice and turns to our favorite transgenic to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hopeful Start

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of an old story for the sake of archiving all my fic in one place.

**A Hopeful Start**  
by Lyra 

Alec saw everything from afar. He didn’t know exactly what they were saying, but it didn’t look pretty. He couldn’t help but agree with Max, the humans had to leave. Naturally, Logan put up a struggle trying to convince Max that he was safe because of the transfusion.

But given that Max’s blood didn’t have a permanent effect on Logan before, it was safe to think that Joshua’s blood would be the same. They didn’t know how long it would last or if the toxins would start to affect him. It had been a while since the scare at Crash, and the effect was bound to disappear. Now was the time to get them all out of Terminal City.

They would all stay at Joshua’s house for a while, until the heat was off Jam Pony. Alec said goodbye to Sketchy and hugged OC while Max argued with Logan, and then he left to look for a place to stay.

Two hours later, Alec was leaving his new building when an X7 came running at him.

“Alec!” the kid shouted, “Alec, I’ve been looking for you. Max wants to see you.”

Alec watched the kid with a smile, the X7 was full of unspent energy. He couldn’t stop running around Alec and kept circling him while jumping over the debris littering the street. They’d have to find something for the X6s and the X7s to do. Maybe a little cleaning would tire them out and it would also help the rest of TC residents.

“Yeah okay, kid. Where is she?” Alec asked him.

“She’s been in the old office since we raised the flag and the ordinaries left.” The kid stopped for a moment and then looked at Alec. “Did you know them, sir? I saw you talking to the younger two.”

“Yeah, they’re my friends. Why?”

“Friends, sir? But they know what you are...”

Alec could see the confusion written in the kid’s face. ‘He must have had bad experiences with ordinaries’. He kept staring silently at the X7 while they walked towards HQ, waiting for him to go on, to explain what he was thinking.

The kid had been silent for a few streets and he just stared off in the distance. He seemed to be remembering something and by the look of it, it wasn’t a good memory.

Alec nudged him a little and the kid seemed to wake up. He looked at Alec and then lowered his head again.

“Shortly after Manticore burned I found a small camp site where I could sleep and sneak some food from the families living there. Every day after lunch all the kids would play. They never thought anything of me watching them, but then they never asked me to join either." He paused and saw Alec watching him intently. "I was only there for a few weeks."

Alec nodded encouragingly at the kid and he continued.

“One day the ball they were playing with got stuck on the top of a real tall tree. This kid decided to climb the tree. Only near the top he lost his balance and fell. I didn’t think. I blurred to get there in time and jumped to break his fall. I caught him by the waist with one hand and a branch with the other. I put him on a safe branch and when I turned to face him he had a look of horror on his face. At first, I thought he was scared because of the fall, but then I looked down at all the rest of the kids and they all had the same look. They were looking at me... like I was some sort of freak...” He stopped.

Alec put a hand on his shoulder, but they weren’t used to receive comfort, so he just patted him briefly and then pulled it back.

The kid finished his story. “I jumped down and disappeared into the trees. But I still could hear them calling me a freak and a monster.”

“You know, a friend of mine always says that people are afraid of what they don’t understand. Not only do they not understand about us, but also on top of that, White and the government have been selling us like we’re this dangerous breed that has to be exterminated. They’ll need time to get used to us,” Alec told the kid. “But they’re not all like that. Ordinaries aren’t all that bad. You need to get to know them and let them get to know you. We’ll get there kid.” Alec paused at that. “You have a name yet?”

“Yes, sir. I’m Kane.” His cheeks were turning a shade of pink.

“It’s a good name,” Alec said, trying to get the X7 to tell him what was making him blush.

“The other X5s and 6s I’ve run into always said I was a hurricane. ‘Always running and circling around us, will you stop that!’” Kane said deepening his voice, imitating the older Xs. “I got used to hear it...”

“It suits you,” Alec said laughing a little. “Listen, Kane, do you know an X6 called Dalton? He was at JP yesterday.”

“Yeah, sir, he’s-”

“Kane, I do have a name too, you know, you came shouting it at the top of your lungs,” Alec tried to sound casual but there was an edge to his voice he couldn’t help. He didn’t want to be called ‘sir’; it brought back memories he’d rather forget. “It’s just Alec, ok?”

“Ok.” Kane nodded seriously. It wasn’t the first time an X5 had told him that, but his upbringing didn’t allow him to call a superior by his name until he’d been given permission. “Dalton is probably at the park.”

“Park?” Alec didn’t know there was a park in TC.

“Yes, passed Oak Street there’s this big blue building, you can see it from here,” Kane said pointing it to Alec, “after that building there’s a little park. Well, it used to be a park, now it’s just a big esplanade.”

“Right. I just wanted to make sure he was fine after the whole JP thing. I haven’t seen him since.”

“Oh, he’s fine. He’s been in the spotlight ever since you guys came back. He’s told the story so many times already that we can all tell you exactly how the siege went. Step by step,” Kane said rolling his eyes, but you could hear a little envy in there too.

Alec laughed. They were already at HQ and Kane left sprinting down the street with a “Later, Alec” over his shoulder.

Alec entered the building and went to the office. He knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer. Max was looking out the window, her back to him.

"Your highness called?" Alec asked smirking. He waited, but there was no response from Max. "You need something, Max?" He had been expecting at least a glare for the highness comment, but Max didn’t say anything yet. "Max?"

“Alec, do you remember that rule we made 3 hours ago, the ‘no-one leaves TC’ rule?”

“Sure,” Alec said casually, he hadn’t broken it so he didn’t have a reason to be nervous, right?

“I need you to help me break it.”

Alec made a chocking sound and walked up to Max. “What?”

“Alec, I need to go to the Space Needle,” Max said turning around.

Her face was a mask of impassiveness but Alec could see the terror in her eyes.

“Come on, Max, you can’t leave now. Hey, I found a really tall building today. Come with me?” Alec extended his hand to Max and, after a moment of hesitation, she took it.

They left HQ together, silently holding hands.

*******************

They’d been silent the whole way. They were now standing on the rooftop of a building that had once been modern and well kept, but now showed the same signs of abandon as the rest of this forbidden oasis in the middle of Seattle. Alec was standing a few steps back watching Max stare over the edge.

“What am I gonna do, Alec?”

Alec walked towards her and tentatively put an arm around her shoulders. He wasn’t sure if she would welcome it.

Max had been surprised to feel his arm, but after a short pause she turned to him and hugged his waist, hiding her face in his chest. Alec wrapped his arms around her and they held each other.

Finally she stepped back and they looked at each other. Max smiled briefly and they sat side by side.

“What’s on your mind, Max?”

Max stared straight ahead. They had a clear view of Joshua’s flag waving in the air a few blocks away.

“I walked into the office and then it hit me," Max said. "I’ve just created a nation and I’m the self-appointed leader. And I have no idea what to do now.” Max looked sideways at Alec.

“Well, you’ve always been a ‘do-first-think-about-it-later’ kind of girl,” Alec said neutrally. He didn’t know what Max expected from him. A sympathetic ear? Someone to discuss things with? A friend to give her advice?

“You know I’m not the right person for this. I’m used to look out for myself, I’ve been doing it for years. But this last year, with all the transgenics out there, I’ve been really busy helping every one. Like it was my duty, you know, because it was my fault... and I kinda liked it... made me feel useful and important.” She was looking at her hands, not wanting to see Alec’s expression.

Alec just waited for her to go on, he already knew Max liked being the center of everything.

“And then, whenever one of them didn’t make it...” she trailed off and finally raised her gaze towards the man sitting beside her, offering company, support and anything else she might need, as always. “Alec, I never told you how sorry I am about Biggs, I know he was your friend.”

Alec looked away. Thinking about Biggs always made him uneasy. It wasn’t only the pain of losing his friend, or the rage of losing him to a mob of brainless bastards that lynched him. Thinking about it always made him see himself under a new light, a mortal light. They weren’t immune to everything, they could die. Being on the verge of a war versus the rest of the world that feeling wasn’t one he appreciated much.

After a moment he looked back at Max, who was studying him closely, and gave her a small smile.  
Max smiled back and then sighed. “What I’m trying to explain is that I’ve been looking for my siblings ever since the escape... and I never got to be with them again and I’ve missed that feeling of belonging, you know?” Alec nodded and she continued. “But once I started coming here and helping all the transgenics and transhumans, I could... relate.”

Alec knew what she meant. He would be eternally indebted to OC and Sketch and the rest of people he’d met out there. But for all of their acceptance and friendship there was something missing. Something only Max could have given him, like he was willing to give her. But she shut him out for a long time and only recently, after their talk about Ben, had she let him get close. And by then they had started coming here and the bond they could have formed had gone back to the background of their lives.

“And I didn’t want to lose that.”

Alec looked at her surprised. “You mean all that inspired speech you gave us was just an attempt to keep us here for you?” He looked positively horrified.

“NO! I meant all that. I am tired of running and hiding. And you’ll be, too, in no time. Believe me. But then you would have been scattered and all alone and there’d be no chance to make a stand and fight them. I’m just feeling and thinking ahead of you.” She stared into his eyes willing him to believe her. He nodded. “But the truth is that I don’t know what to do now. I have no idea how to organize all the people we have here. I don’t know how to go about getting our freedom. I’ve never fought a war.” She looked at Alec with the strain of the world on her shoulders. “You should find another person to lead you.”

‘Wow,’ Alec thought, ‘getting away from Logan really agrees with her. She can actually think for herself, who knew?’

“Listen, I know all this is overwhelming but you have to take a step back and think about this calmly. First of all, I know you’re not the best option to organize a nation of transgenics and lead them to war. But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be our leader. Think about it, Max,” he told her, cutting off the reply she was about to give, “What do you think we’re gonna fight for? Our ultimate goal is to be free, and live out there in the world. Not hiding and running, but there, with them. Even if we win the war and earn the right to be free we’d still have to learn how to do that. And that’s why you’re the perfect choice for our leader, you represent everything we want for ourselves.”

Max was listening to his words, trying to grasp what he was saying. But that didn’t help her situation. She was about to tell him that when he smiled and said, “I know, you still have no idea what to do.” Alec chuckled and she nodded. “Well, Max, I know you were in Manticore long enough to learn that every CO has a 2IC.”

“But I’d still have to make the decisions and that’s what I can’t do.”

“Max, the first thing a leader has to do is use whatever resources she has. You have under your command soldiers trained for every possible situation," Alec gestured toward the rest of TC. "When we were 15 they separated us into specialized units for different things. We have specialists in every area. Let them do their job. It won’t only make your job easier, it’ll show them you trust them and count on them. And that can only help. Meet with everyone, talk to them, and get to know them, learn what they can do and how they can help you help us. Be the charming Max transgenics know and love,” he added smirking.

Then he frowned. “You know, Max, of all the transgenics you’ve met these months, I’m the only one you’ve never made an effort to know, and help and be nice to... why did I get the short end of the stick?" he asked lightly, trying to make it sound like a joke, but Max could hear the slight hurt he didn’t manage to mask.

She cocked her head and looked at him smiling, but it didn’t reach her eyes. They weren’t joking. This was important to both of them. “With you I took the scenic route, but we got to the friends part just the same, didn’t we?”

Alec studied her for a moment and then he smiled at her, a real smile this time. “Yeah, we did... and the scenic route was fun. I love to piss you off.” He laughed at the indignant face of Max. “Anyway, back to the problem at hand. You need to pick someone who knows them and knows how to get the better of them for the rest of us.”

Alec suddenly thought about something. “Er... Max?” Max looked curiously at him, hearing the change in his tone. “I just thought of something and I don’t know if I should tell you... but if you think about it later I know I’ll get my ass kicked so...” he trailed off. He really didn’t want to bring it up. “The virus, Max.”

That got her attention. Her eyes widened.

“Remember I just told you about specialists? I know you’ve spent the last year looking for ex Manticore scientists, but you don’t need them. Our people are better and brighter than any human scientist. They can make you a cure, I’m sure. If there isn’t any here yet they’ll start coming as soon as we get a safe signal out, although with all the TV news and everything it might not be necessary. Oh, that reminds me, we have to set up a couple of safe entryways to get the rest of us here. Oh and the rugrats, the younger Xs? They need something to do. I thought maybe they could start a cleaning crew or something, and they’ll probably need training, we all should have some...” All throughout his speech Alec had been looking over the city. Since he mentioned the cure he didn’t want to look at her.

Max had been studying Alec. The mention of a cure had taken her by surprise. Sure, she’d get it, she was tired of having the threat of Logan’s death over her conscience all the time, but it wasn’t the same now. By then she had been swept away listening to Alec doing everything she didn’t know how to do and a smile had crept into her face.

“So you’ll need to find your second soon and start organizing...” he turned to look at Max and saw her smile, “and you need to stop looking at me like that. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Well, Alec, I was just thinking that you seem to know everyone here and what they can do, and it looks like you know what has to be done and...” Alec was shaking his head and she changed her tone from teasing to serious, “and I know you, I’ve worked with you, scenic route or not, and I trust you.”

“But they won’t trust me, Max,” Alec said quietly and looked away.

“What? I’ve seen you with other transgenics here, you’re on friendly terms with everyone here.”

“Yeah, Max, friendly terms. But they won’t want to take orders from me.” She was looking at him confused. “Max, I’m the twin of an escapee. All the twins got treated differently since ’09, together with those of your unit who didn’t make it. That was bad enough, though we integrated back with time in spite of the close watch the guards kept on us.” Alec looked away again. “But it was different with me.”

“Because of Ben?”

“Yeah, he’d been killing for years, Max, and ever since it started I became their lab rat, more than the rest. Every time they had a clue or they needed to test a new theory they dragged me out of training, or the mess hall, or the showers. Day or night... and the Berrisford mission didn’t help.”

Max put a hand on his shoulder and Alec stiffened for a bit before relaxing and going on. “I never was one of them again. I was there and they didn’t ignore me or shut me out, it wasn’t that. But they didn’t let me in either. I’m not one of them.”

Max seemed to think about it and then she smiled. “Well, then who better than you to help me? You might not be like them, but you’re still one of them because you were there and know them and have the necessary training, and you’re like me. Because we don’t really fit in.” She looked over the city again. Their city. Freak Nation.

“Maybe someday we will,” she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Maybe,” Alec agreed wrapping his arm around her shoulders and resting his cheek on her head.

They stayed on the roof until the sun went down, watching the shadows swallow their new home. When darkness enveloped them Alec raised his head and sighed. “I guess we should go, huh?”

Max got to her feet and extended her hand to him. Alec didn’t need it and they both knew it, but she wanted to show him her willingness to change their strained relationship and work towards a friendship, and be a team.

Alec looked at her hand and then into Max’s eyes. He smiled and reached for it.

“Hey, Max, you got where to live?”

“Not yet, I thought I’d stay at HQ tonight and look for something tomorrow.”

“I found a building almost empty. It’s quite a distance from HQ but the apartments are really good, considering. What do you say?” He grinned at her. “Wanna be my neighbor?”

“I’d love to.”  



End file.
